Tar
History When the Quill formed a united nation, the young and strapping Chief Talon Char and his wing (wife) Root were chosen to lead. Talon was given the ability to raise and commands troops, collect taxes in the form of food and other goods, and had the power to declare allied, enemies and neutral positions towards other governments and organizations. In most political negotiations he was merely to be the elected face of the Elder Council, an elite caste of sages chosen for their uncanny wisdom and wile among temple priests who confer on issues about trade, diplomacy and learning Since then, the Council has gained power. Now, it is the nominal control mechanism in Tar, with council members having regions to oversee as well. They are allowed non-binding votes into the Senior Council of AQUA. Terrain This humid region of Tar is dominated by the dense western Blackadder forest and surrounding swamps, which fade into arid grassland towards the east, eventually ending in coastal sands. Only Quill are allowed to set foot in the closely guarded capital city Elder, so the Chief resides in the military city Arrow for diplomatic purposes, located on a small island in the Great Moss Lake to improve defenses against hostile mountain tribes that occasionally attempt to invade the western border. The trade center Hart, a harbor city at the northeastern fringes of the nation, is where most of Tar's contact with the outside world takes place. Long before establishing trade with other regions, the Quill people made their weapons using bone, shells and obsidian. When AQUA was formed, Hart’s name was formally changed to Beryl, in honor of the Jeweled Cities. 'Nighthawk ': This giant petrified oak tree at the heart of the forest is a monument to Atur, the Quills' primary deity in a pantheon of nature spirits, all of which are carved in runic patterns into the ancient bark. The primary center of worship, the Tree is a vastly important aspect of Quill culture and guarded fiercely. There are rumors that the Nighthawk also marks the entrance to a secret underground catacomb connecting to a hidden location within the capital city. 'Snake Falls ': This beautiful cataract cascades over the eastern border of the Great Moss Lake in the depths of the Blackadder forest. It is an integral part of a complex river system eventually leading to the capital city, provided you know the way: otherwise it can quickly become a confounding, mosquito-ridden maze. The waterfall feeds into a large river passing into the sea through the harbor city and trade center of Beryl (formerly Hart), where many Quill offer their services as gondoliers or pathfinders, as foreigners can rarely expect to navigate the swamps and rivers safely on their own. 'Tar Pits ': These infamous black holes wherefrom the region got its name litter the hotter areas at the drier southeastern fringes of the grassland. It is also a risky but potentially greatly rewarding hunting ground claiming several human lives each year. The most effective hunting method is "tar-baiting", wherein live bait, such as a young deer, is unwittingly herded into the trap, as hunters wait for its struggles and cries for help to attract predators, such as a hungry panther or savage pack of wolves, which, distracted by the possibility of a fresh kill, are then ambushed by fierce Quill warriors. Decorative trinkets and jewelry fashioned from the plentiful supply of various inedible animal parts are often sold to foreigners in Hart for an extra profit. People The people of Tar call themselves Quill, and according to their legends, the first Quill were children of fey, and wielders of awesome power; but over many generations, the ability to harness wild energies was lost, leaving only a strong affinity to nature that human blood could not dilute. Subsisting for millennia from the rich ecosystem of the feral forest and wild sea, the Quill are tall-grown and lithe, with wiry limbs that grant them great speed and agility and an uncannily long life expectancy. Given that, most quill (both sexes) are 24 link, plus or minus a link. They are lean, so a chain and a half plus or minus a quarter chain for weight. Religion The Children of Kina is the dominant religion in the area. Others are welcome as long as they remain a minority. In the year 407, the Council formalized that attitude with a decree. Only a nominal tax on religious buildings is needed. A minority of them still cling to the worship of Atur. Traditional spirit worship in Tar was badly affected by the civil war and the rise of the Children of Kina. Resources Blackadder consists of a wide variety of woods ranging from pale to dark and soft to iron-hard. The forest, swamps, coast and rivers are rife with a profusion of plants and animals throughout the year, providing plenty of crops and meat for trade. Tar is an unusual resource with various practical applications. The Tar region is poor in metal and Quill culture places particularly high value on precious metals and stones. Certain minerals are preferred for making custom paints. Category:Regions Category:Former Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Former Tellurian Capital Regions